


Moonlight Promise

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Potter, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, professor malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Harry makes Draco promise to live. At least for a while.





	Moonlight Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry Prompt: 
> 
> Promise me  
> you won't die  
> having never skinny-dipped  
> in the moonlight  
> of a summer's night.

Harry finds Draco on the balcony at the Astronomy Tower. He isn’t being stealthy, but Draco jumps all the same when Harry puts his hand on his shoulder. 

“Professor Malfoy.” 

Draco swallows and refuses to look at him. Like a magnet, they get drawn back down, to the ground. 

“Headmaster.” he whispers.

“I found your wand. Under this note.” he holds it up. “I can only assume you thought my visit with the Weasleys would take longer.”

Silence.

“I think he’d be furious. You do too, that’s why you’re still standing here, and not a smear of Professor on the ground.” 

Draco closes his eyes, fingers tightening on the rail. Harry’s do the same on his shoulder.

“It’s been twenty-one years, and I know you still feel remorse but you need to learn to live. He’d want you to enjoy your life. I wrote you my own note.” He passes it to Draco, taking a few careful steps away, watching his expression change rapidly. His eyes dart up and study Harry. 

“Not in this lake, I trust.” Draco’s voice is scratchy. He licks his lips. 

“Certainly not. It is almost summer. I thought I’d take you to a muggle spot I know, once school has let out. Coincidentally, there’s a full moon at the beginning of next month.” Harry leans against the railing, unable to stop smiling. 

Draco folds and unfolds the note. “You want to do this. With me.”

Harry touches Draco’s hand. “For the longest time.”

“You were always crap at magic. You have to seal a promise.” Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against Harry’s, and he can feel a tingle of magic take hold. 

“One month,” he whispers, “You have one month to change my mind.”

Harry can do that. He promises it to the stars.


End file.
